Perfecta
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: ¿Cómo es que él, Baek Seung Jo, no resolvía el dilema que era Oh Ha ni? / Perfecta, no había una palabra que calificará mejor a aquella chica.


**Hola, soy Marie y aquí tengo mi primer fic de Playful Kiss.**

**Itazura na kiss es mi anime favorito (junto con Naruto) y al principio no me daban muchas ganas de ver este dorama. Cuando por fin me animé pude darme cuenta de que era increiblemente bueno. Me encantó, fue realmente genial. :P**

**Además de que conocí a mi futuro esposo, Kim Hyun Joong jeje...¡se vale soñar!**

**DISCLAIMER: Playful kiss y sus personajes NO me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos directores y escritores junto con la maravillosa autora de Itazura na kiss.**

**Ahora a leer, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Perfecta<strong>

Desde que se había cruzado con ella por primera vez, resultó ser una gran molestia, un problema, un tonto acertijo que no tiene respuesta, increíblemente se había vuelto un reto enorme para el perfecto Baek Seung Jo. ¿Quién lo diría? La primera cosa que él no podía resolver, y cada vez más le causaba un nuevo problema.

Esa carta, una carta tan simple con millones de faltas ortográficas. _¿Cómo puede ser tan tonta?_ Se preguntó la primera vez que la leyó. Detestaba a la gente inepta, no soportaba a los que no estaban a su "nivel". Se supone que era un humano, ¿no? ¿Dónde quedaban los sentimientos y la sensibilidad de uno? Ya había oído esos reclamos por parte de su madre, simplemente los ignoraba. Él era como quería ser y punto.

Pero eso no era una vida, lo supo cuando llegó a conocer aquella chica más de cerca. Su vida no era la que creía, a eso no se lo podía llamar vida. ¿Dónde quedaban los sueños, las metas, sus retos? Él no entendía para nada lo que era esforzarse, jamás había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo, era perfecto en cada cosa que se proponía.

Ella, Oh Ha ni, esa chica fue la que le mostró lo que es el tener un sueño, lo que es tener que trabajar duro para conseguir algo. Cuando accedió a ayudarle en estudiar, lo hacía por su propio beneficio, por que la foto de su patética niñez-gracias a su madre-no fuera revelada. Llegó un punto en que ya no recordaba dicha foto, el punto donde descubrió la fortaleza y perseverancia que tenía Oh Ha ni, esa confianza de que podía hacer lo que se propusiera con un arduo trabajo, esa actitud positiva de la cual tomó admiración y envidia. La admiraba, la envidiaba, era tan firme y tenaz, era diferente a él, muy diferente. Sin notarlo, Oh Ha ni había obtenido toda su atención.

Fuerte, decidida, perseverante, trabajadora, positiva, eran las cosas que le llamaban la atención de ella, eran las cosas que le hacían admirarle, que le hacían ver la vida de otra forma.

Con el tiempo la chica acaparó sus pensamientos día y noche, era Baek Seung Jo, claro que no daría a demostrar que ella ocupaba tan siquiera un lugar en su mente por un segundo. Aún así, logró darse cuenta de que era un humano-ya lo había dudado antes- de que esa chica despertaba nuevas cosas en él. Cierta felicidad al verla sonreír, preocupación si llegaba muy noche, tranquilidad al tenerla cerca, curiosidad por su forma de ser, molestia cuando hablaba o estaba cerca del tal Joon Gu, diversión al verla cometer alguna torpeza pero sobretodo, un sentimiento extraño, el de la necesidad de tenerla cerca de sí, aun sea para mal. ¿Cómo es que el perfecto Baek Seung Jo, estaba metido en el problema que era ella?

Por eso, al oír las palabras _"te olvidaré"_ de sus labios, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho, algo parecido al miedo, ¿miedo de perderla? Se negaba a creerlo en esos momentos, pero el impulso de impedir ese objetivo que Oh Ha ni se había planteado, la besó. La besó con temor y decisión, mostrándole que una vez más que era él quien estaba al mando.

Lo aceptaba, le gustaba tenerla cerca, no soportaba la idea de que ella se fijará en otro que no fuera él. Era suya y de nadie más, ese era su pensamiento y entonces lo supo. Ella despertaba muchas cosas nuevas en él, sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido por otra persona y la necesidad de rozar de nuevo sus labios con los dulces-lo supo cuando la besó por primera vez- de ella. No lo evito en aquella mañana en la pensión. Ahí estaba, la descuidada Oh Ha ni durmiendo en una banca de madera. _"Sólo alguien como tú"_ pensó al ver la torpeza de dormir tan despreocupadamente en un lugar como ése.

Tranquila, se veía realmente en paz. Sus lindos ojos cafés, su hermoso cabello castaño cayendo a los lados de su perfecta cara redonda, sus labios con un bello tono natural incitando a ser besados, se dio cuenta de lo linda que era la chica, de lo que al verla de ese modo causaba un ligero cosquilleo que viajaba desde su espina dorsal hasta el último hueco de su ser. Y el deseo de besarla, apareció en su mente. Se acercó a Oh Ha ni lentamente y juntó sus labios con los de ella, en un pequeño y dulce rose.

No había más dudas, la quería.

Era un problema desde que decidió darle una carta de amor, era un problema desde que llegó a su casa, era un problema desde que lo chantajeó con una foto, era un problema desde que pasaba más tiempo con él, era un problema desde que él la beso por primera vez pero resultó ser un mayor problema al besarla nuevamente, descubriendo así, que era el primer problema que no tenía una maldita respuesta, ni siquiera una miserable fórmula. ¿Cuál? El problema en el que todos somos una víctima fácil: El amor.

Y si, lamentablemente él estaba enamorado. ¿Difícil creer, no? Por algo era un experto ocultando sus emociones, era un experto ocultando las ganas de golpear al Sunbae que anduvo detrás de ella, era un maestro en ocultar las ganas de besarla, era Baek Seung Jo, el indiferente, distante e inexpresivo Seung Jo.

Él se tenía que casar, ella se casaría con aquel otro chico. Un problema mayor-de nuevo a causa de ella- se presentó para él. Eso era suficiente, ya no podía más, explotaría si lo siguiera guardando. Ese fue el motivo por el que no soportó el verla llorar-por culpa de él-, quiso morir al oír que a ella le gustaba otro. Una persona no puede guardar tanto en ella sin perder el control, solo que su pérdida de cordura fue para bien.

_"Nunca más, me vuelvas a decir que te gusta otro chico"_ fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca después de besarla con tanta emoción y pasión, con la necesidad de hacerle saber que sólo él era suyo y ella de él.

Era molesta, ruidosa, demasiado torpe, cocinaba peor que un perro, dormía como una loca, era un poco irritante, Oh Ha ni era el mayor problema que Baek Seung Jo había tenido en su tranquila y "supuestamente" vida. Ella era la que lo hacía sentir completo, lo que requería para ser una persona, él la necesitaba para sentirse vivo, era la única que podía hacerle sentir que la vida era maravillosa, si estaba a su lado.

Por eso, a pesar de todo lo malo que conllevaba Oh Ha ni, era perfecta para él. Perfecta, ninguna palabra la describiría mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso fue todo. Fué en un momento de inspiración, espero con todo mi ser que les haya gustado como para dejarme uno de esos reconfortables reviews.<strong>

**Es una historia que me gusta mucho, y en el dorama supieron como rencarnar perfectamente a Naoki y Kotoko, eso fué lo que más me fascinó de Playful kiss.**

**Este 31 de Octubre cumplo 15, me gustaría que me dejaran un review de regalo, ¿qué les parece? Aunque sería mucho mejor que dejaran su review por que les haya gustado el fic más que nada. :P**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


End file.
